El Porque no Puedo Salir con Ryan
by SusanSzemogh
Summary: Narnia había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, y luego Caspian lo hizo millones de veces mejor. Porque Caspian había sido y era mi único amor, además de la misma Narnia. Porque no podía olvidar a ninguno, y menos a Caspian.


**El Porque no Puedo Salir con Ryan**

**Bueno, aquí está mi primer historia publicada :). Espero que les guste, esta muy cortita, es un one-short y la hice en un mínimo momento de inspiración, pero igual y a alguien le agrada, ¿no?**

**Okey, entonces los dejo ;).**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas de esta historia me pertenece, lamentablemente. **

* * *

— Señorita Pevensie, ¿Está poniendo atención?— la mención de mi nombre me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y contemplé fijamente al hombre casi calvo que se encontraba frente mío.  
— Eh... ¿Qué?— pregunté distraída, y me di cuenta de que el Profesor Dunn había estado dando una lección mientras yo jugaba con mi lapicera, paseando por amplios jardines y sendas narnianas.  
— La pregunta. ¿Me la puede contestar?  
— Ah... ¿Q-que pregunta?— dije confundida, haciendo que las personas estúpidas de mi clase rieran burlonas. Rodé los ojos.  
— Nada. Olvídelo— dijo el anciano resignado y soltando un suspiro. —Ya pueden salir— dijo cuando la campana sonó. Recogí mis cosas lentamente y salí por la puerta del salón.  
Otra vez había estado pensando en Narnia... En lo mucho que anelaba regresar... En Caspian. Sobre todo en él. ¿Todavía se acordaría de mí? ¿Estaría muerto ya, suponiendo que hubieran pasado unos mil años allá en Narnia mientras que aquí sólo habían sido dos? No. Era... Era horrible pensarlo. No podía ser. Eso era lo que me repetía todos los días, al menos.

— Hey, Pevensie, ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo terminadas las clases?— preguntó Ryan Bowen, un chico de mi clase de inglés.  
— Ehm... Tal vez luego, tengo cosas que hacer— dije tratando de zafarme de él. Sus ojos azul brillante mostraron una sombra triste ante mi negación, pero siguió sonriendo y se pasó una mano por su bonito cabello anaranjado.  
— Bueno, entonces luego será— dijo esperanzado. _No, no será nunca_.  
— Claro— dije sin sinceridad. Le di la espalda y caminé en silencio hasta la cafetería.

Si, Ryan era guapo. Si, Ryan me caía bien. Si, Ryan siempre me invitaba a salir. Sí, siempre le decía que no. No, no me gustaba. Ah, ¿Por qué? Resulta que seguía enamorada del rey de Narnia, una tierra mágica de la cual solo mis hermanos y yo conocemos su existencia. ¿Qué? No, no es tan raro. Ya sé, es el rey de una tierra mágica, pero yo también lo fui por bastantes años. Si, lo extraño bastante.  
Extraño los jardines siempre verdes, la magia, las bestias parlantes, los deliciosos festines, nuestro hogar que era Cair Paravel, nuestros amigos, los hermosos vestidos, los enanos, las ninfas, dríades, hadas, centauros, minotauros, faunos, grifos, enanos...  
Y a Caspian. El único del que me había enamorado perdidamente en mi todavía corta vida. Si, el Rey de Narnia. Lo extrañaba más que a toda Narnia junta, y ya no podría verlo.  
No podría ver ni sus ojos negros con esa expresión siempre tierna, ni su sonrisa que le provocaba arruguitas al lado de los ojos, ni su cabello negro azabache, ni la forma en la cual me miraba, única y exclusivamente a mí.  
Me daban ganas de llorar cada que pensaba en él, sentía como un cuchillo rasgaba mi garganta y como una fuerza invisible oprimía mi pecho más fuerte de que este podía aguantar.  
Y sus labios. Nunca probaría el sabor de sus labios otra vez. Me deprimía.  
Sí, en varias, cientos, ¡miles de ocasiones! había tratado de olvidar. Olvidar a Caspian y a toda Narnia. Porque ya no podía regresar y porque ya no era su reina. Muchas miles de veces estuve a punto de lograrlo, pero me acobardaba.  
Debía olvidarlo, pero no quería ni podía. Porque Narnia había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, y luego Caspian lo hizo millones de veces mejor. Porque Caspian había sido y era mi único amor, además de la misma Narnia. Porque no podía olvidar a ninguno por más que tratase, y menos a Caspian.

Por eso no podía salir con Ryan.

* * *

**¿Sabes? Las personas que dejan reviews, está 100% comprobado, se hacen cien veces más hermosas ;).**

**Bueno, solo para que supieran.**


End file.
